12 Days of Ziva
by misspatchesmom
Summary: Ziva has her future determined by twelve days.


Twelve Days of Ziva

 **DAY 1:** Ziva David parked her car at Ed's Catfish House, Ray's favorite place to eat. She scanned the other cars in the lot, but didn't see the one she was seeking. Oh, well, Ray was not ever on time, she thought. After almost twenty minutes waiting, she saw Ray's car pull in to the parking lot. She waited for him to park, and they went into the restaurant together, Ray first.

He gave the maître d his last name, expecting her to seat them immediately. When she tried to explain to him that his reservation was for 5:30 and it was now 6:15 and he would probably have to wait for a table, he asked to see the manager.

At 6:45, they were led to a table. The waitress asked for their beverage order. Ziva started to ask for water with a twist of lime, but Ray cut her off, telling the waitress to bring two Diet Cokes. When the girl returned with the drinks, she asked if they were ready to order. Ziva had barely looked over the menu, and hoped they had a salad, as she detested catfish. Ray ordered two fried catfish platters.

Ziva picked at her food, eating the cole slaw and a few of the French fries. Ray wolfed down his food and then asked Ziva if she was planning to eat her fish. She pushed her plate towards him and he emptied it onto his own.

After the meal, Ray's phone buzzed with an incoming call. He excused himself to answer the call. Ten minutes later, Ziva had a text message from him: ' _Called to work; pay the bill. Will reimburse you next date_.'

 **DAY 2:** Ziva and Tony were out to interview the sister of their latest murder victim. She had been cooperative until they asked her about her brother's wife, who was currently missing. "I hope that bitch is gone for good. I told my brother that she's trouble. She's the reason he's dead." She then refused to answer any more questions without her attorney present.

When they left the sister's house it was nearly 1300. Neither had eaten lunch, so Tony asked Ziva where she would like to go for lunch. She thought a minute and then replied, "Falafel Shack?" Tony nodded and headed that way. When they got to the restaurant, he held the door for her. As the assistant manager led them to their seats, he allowed her to go first, and then held her chair for her to be seated.

They looked over the lunch menu; Ziva was trying to choose between two dishes. Tony suggested she order one and he would order the other and they could share.

 **DAY 3:** The team was stuck inside doing paperwork all day. Around 1330, Tony left for about twenty minutes and came back with two chocolate milkshakes and two turkey and cranberry wraps. He placed one of each on Ziva's desk with a smile. She thanked him and he grinned at her, "Any time, Ziva."

 **DAY 4:** Ray called and told Ziva to meet him at Ed's at 7 PM. She arrived after he did, and when she went inside, he had already acquired a table and ordered for both of them. He sat down again as she pulled her chair out and sat, her gut churning at the greasy pile of fish in front of her.

Ray ate his meal quickly, and then reached into his pocket. He placed a small black box on the table next to Ziva. He indicated that she should open it.

Ziva opened the box to reveal an empty ring slot. She looked at Ray with a quizzical look.

"I have to go out of town on business, but this is for you to think about. I will be back in one week and expect your answer."

Ziva closed the ring box and slipped it into her jacket pocket. The next morning she took the ring box out of her jacket pocket and dropped it in the left bottom drawer of her desk.

 **DAY 5:** Tony asked Ziva if she had any plans for her Friday night. When she responded that she did not, he replied, "Now you do. I will pick you up at 1830. Business casual attire."

At 1828, Tony rang Ziva's doorbell. She opened the door to see him in black jeans and a black button down shirt. Tony took in her black jeans and V-neck black top. "You look beautiful tonight, Ziva." He grinned at her and she smiled back.

Tony extended his arm to her and escorted her to the car. He opened the door for her, and then went around the driver's side. "We are going to a gallery opening for a new display of carved wood pieces at the New Age Gallery." Ziva was intrigued as Tony offered some additional information.

At the gallery, he opened the car door for her, escorted her to the building and held the door for her. He introduced her to the artist, a former coworker from the Baltimore PD. They wandered the gallery, discussing the pieces; her arm locked into his. There were hors d'oeuvres and wine at tables scattered through the gallery. Tony held Ziva's wine glass while she filled her plate. He found them a small table to sit to eat.

"Thank you, Tony. I had fun tonight with my best friend." Ziva unlocked her apartment door. "Do you want to come inside?"

 **DAY 6:** Tony arrived at Ziva's apartment at 1100 to pick her up to go to the baseball game. The team had been given free tickets for the 1415 game. Tim and Abby met them at the stadium. Tony asked Ziva if she wanted anything to drink; there were soft drinks, beer and bottled water. She chose the bottled water, and he bought one for each of them.

When they got to their seats, Tony checked the rows immediately in front of their seats, and motioned to Ziva to take the seat behind the two kids, explaining that he thought she would be able to see better from that seat.

"Toda, Tony."

The four friends had fun, despite the home team losing the game. Ziva again invited Tony into her apartment when they got back.

 **DAY 7:** Ziva called Tony and invited him over for a late lunch on Sunday. He brought along three of her favorite movies from his DVD collection: "The Sound of Music," "Pirates of the Caribbean," and "Home Alone." Ziva had made a quiche with bacon, tomato and mushrooms. Tony complimented her on the delicious meal, and had a second and a third helping.

They spent the afternoon cuddled on her couch watching movies.

 **DAY 8:** Ziva's computer had been acting up all morning and she was ready to shoot the damned thing. Tony could see her frustration and anger building. He walked to the break room and purchased a bag of M&Ms from the vending machine. He walked past Ziva's desk and put the candy on the desktop by her keyboard with a sticky note: "To sweeten your day."

She came back from her sanity break and saw the candy and note. "Toda, Tony." She smiled at him with the smile only he got to see.

 **DAY 9:** Ziva's day had started out on a bad note. Ray had forgotten about the time difference between DC and wherever he was and called Ziva at 0320. After she said sleepily, "Hello?" he had replied, "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Yes, you did." Ziva was not pleased with being awakened from a sound sleep. She was half tempted to hang up on him. He went on and on about his 'tough' day, never once asking her about herself or telling her that he missed her. He did remind her that he would be back in DC in two days and expected an answer from her. ' _Yes, Ray, you woke me up to cold, hard reality_ ,' she thought to herself.

 **DAY 10:** Ziva arrived to a large take-out cup of tea and a banana nut muffin sitting on her desk. She looked over at Tony who was watching her and smiling. She smiled back at him. While the team was working on more paperwork, she would look up and catch him looking at her. She would smile at him and he would break out into that grin only she got to see. At 1220, he walked over to her desk and asked her to follow him to the break room.

One of the tables had a white tablecloth with two place settings and a vase of gerbera daisies. She could see and smell the food warming in the microwave. Tony took out two plates of chicken saltimbocca that he had made. He served her meal and then his own. "I hope you like it."

The meal was delicious, and she complimented him. "How did you know that this is one of my favorite dishes?"

"I listen and I pay attention, Ziva. After all, I am an investigator." He flashed her his 1000-watt smile. She grinned back and impulsively hugged him.

 **DAY 11:** Ray called around 1000 to tell Ziva that he was back in town. Twenty minutes later, he stepped off the elevator into the bullpen. Tony noticed that Ziva stiffened as she spotted CI-Ray. He watched her lean over to her bottom desk drawer and remove something. Ray walked over to Ziva's desk.

Without any greeting or acknowledgement that she was there, he asked her, "Well, what is your decision?"

Tony watched as Ziva's expression changed to annoyance. "About what, Ray?"

Ray replied, "The unanswered question."

"You never asked it." Ziva was moving from annoyed to pissed off.

"Well, I need your answer." Ray pushed.

Ziva reached into her pocket and took out the empty ring box. She threw it at him, "Absolutely, positively NO, you ass. HELL NO! This box is empty, just like you. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She stalked off towards Abby's lab in a huff.

Tony had watched the whole conversation. After Ziva left, he stood up. "Ray, if I were you, I would leave now and stay away."

"Are you going to make me?" Ray taunted Tony. "She wants to be with me, not you." Ray spat the words out as if they were poison.

"Leave NOW or regret your choice." Tony stood up straighter to use his height as intimidation.

Ray moved to sit at Ziva's desk. Tony grabbed his shirt collar and dragged the son of a bitch to the elevator. He rode to the ground floor with one hand on Ray's arm.

"Bob, make sure this jackass leaves and does not come back. He is harassing an NCIS agent." Tony shoved Ray in the direction of the doors to the outside as he spoke to the security guard. As he watched Ray leave, he made up his mind about an action he had been considering for the past two weeks. It was time to put certain things out in the open.

 **DAY 12:** Tony and Ziva were the only ones left in the squad room. Gibbs and McGee had headed to Trenton, NJ to question the widow of a dead Marine, earlier in the day.

Ziva looked up to see Tony staring at her. She smiled at him and he flashed her the biggest grin she had ever seen on him. He stood up and walked over to her desk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box. He got down on one knee and took her hand in his.

"Ziva David, will you be my wife? I love you more than life itself." He opened the ring box to reveal a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring. "It was my Mom's," he whispered.

Ziva's eyes teared up, "Yes, Tony, yes, a thousand times yes." He slipped the ring on her finger, and put his lips on hers.

Their kiss was broken by Gibbs slapping them both on the back of the head. "Keep it out of the office."


End file.
